Je t'aime
by Yuki Usagi-Chan
Summary: Izanagi and Izanami have an engagement party for their daughter, Amaterasu. All Immortals are invited to attend. . .even the Moon Tribe! What happens when Waka and the goddess meet? What will become of Ammy's engagement with a prince? Read and find out!


**Bonjour ma friends! This is a story I have had stuck in my head for days on end! If you like it, then review for me! No flames accepted. If you flame, well. . .let's just say I have a mochi hammer here and leave it at that. I'm kidding don't worry! Let's get started, shall we? **

She smoothed out her dress and sighed sadly as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Azumi, her and her father's advisor, poked her head into the room. "Princess Amaterasu, the guests have arrived. Your father would like you to come down" she said softly, but happily. The long white haired, wolf eared goddess turned her head and gave a small smile. "Of course, Azumi. I'll be right there" she reassured. Azumi nodded and left the room.

Amaterasu turned her attention back to the mirror. She had long snow white hair that ran all the way down her back and draped onto the floor for many feet, each lock nice and silky. Her pale peach skin glowed faintly in the moonlight that was shining from her open window and her amber eyes gorgeous but tinted with sadness. She wore a white and red embroidered kimono dress that covered her entire body. Behind her, a fluffy white wolf tail with the tip black sprang and made itself easy on the floor.

Her reflection was beautiful, just like she was. And of course, her dress was ceremonial. Tonight, everything about her was ceremonial. Why? Because tonight is her wedding party. Yes. . .

She would be getting married the very next day. And the worst part of it. . .

She was sixteen.

Now, she never agreed to the marriage and never wanted to marry so young. She could not back out of it because the marriage was arranged. She had no control over it what so ever, no, only her parents did. Her betrothed was from a different, much more sophisticated race known promptly as the Zukei Shifutā (Shape Shifters). They were very clean, bright, and practiced manners. Their leader, Kyjin, had wanted his eldest son to find a wife to more of his tastes. And that girl just so happened to be Okami Amaterasu. Their marriage had been arranged long before they were born.

When the two first met at the age of five, Rinji, who was Kyjin's eldest son, had fallen in love with the young goddess and already accepted the arranged marriage. Amaterasu, however, did not find him attractive or even nice from the rumors she'd heard and rejected him. When told she had no choice, she sighed angrily and the two talked. But none of that mattered now, for she was going to be his wife tomorrow. She sighed and checked herself one last time. _'Guess I better head down there now. Father, Mother, and Rinji are waiting'_ she thought to herself. She made her way to the door and headed downstairs.

**Meanwhile, outside the Palace. . .**

Ships, carriages, and other means of transportation were arriving at the island, since everyone on each had been invited to attend the wedding party of Prince Rinji of the Zukei Shifutā and Princess Amaterasu of the Celestials. One ship, which was made of light blue iron and covered with glowing markings, landed oh so gracefully in the air, inches before the grass covered ground. Many of the guests turned their heads and give hateful looks. The Moon Tribe guests had arrived. Questions and outbursts rang out like temple bells.

"What are those blonde-heads doing here?"

"Why would Izanagi-sama invite them?"

"They shouldn't be allowed to attend!"

"They'll dishonor Rinji and his beloved bride!"

"They think they're so special because they have such advanced technology while we stick with old ways!"

"They should just go home to their ugly rock in the sky!" Then, the guests hurried to the Palace doors, hoping to avoid the Moon Tribe. The door to the giant ship opened and a rainbow bridge came down. A woman with very long blonde hair and bright blue eyes stepped out. She wore a dark blue kimono dress with a light blue sash. She had a light blue flower hairpin on the side of her head. She turned to face someone inside. "Sugawara, my son. We must get going" she informed the man. Sugawara came out. (A/N: Okay, if you've played through Okamiden at least once, you'll know what Sugawara looks like) He ran a hand through his long blonde hair.

"Hai, Mother. Waka! Kaguya! Come along now!" he shouted to his children. A 17 year-old boy in a pink kimono shirt, purple pants, tall red geta and a green hawk helmet with white banners stepped out. Beside him, a 14-year old girl with long blonde hair in a pink and green kimono dress with a green hair bow came out as well. More members of the Moon Tribe followed. The 14 year-old looked at the woman in blue. "Is this the Celestial Plain, Grandmother?" she asked. The woman nodded and turned to look at the white Palace in the distance. A guard stepped forward.

"My Queen, we must hurry" he informed her. The woman in blue, who was the Queen of the Moon Tribe, nodded and started down the bridge. As the others left, Sugawara turned to look at his children. "Now, I want you two to be on your best behavior. Understood?" he asked. Sugawara was the Queen's son, making him the Prince of the Moon Tribe. His daughter, Kaguya, had been given the title of Princess. Waka, however, did not want to be a Prince, and chose the title as Samurai Prophet instead.

The two children nodded and followed. Once they caught up with everyone, they all headed inside. The main room was huge. Small tables had been set out for food with cushions around them, red and white decorations had been put out, and traditional wedding music was be played by the royal musicians. The guests were seated in different areas and everyone was chatting amongst themselves. The Moon Tribe were seated off to the right side of the hall. In the back of the room, leading up the stairs, were two thrones for Izanagi and Izanami.

Waka looked around and sighed. Sugawara looked up from his tea. "Waka, my son, are you alright?" he asked. Waka gave a small nod and continued looking around. Kaguya flashed a small smirk in her older brother's direction. "I know what he's looking for! A girl to be his wife!" she teased. Waka felt his blood boil and he gave her a glare. "Kaguya! Enough of that! Father, why are we here?" he asked, turning his attention to his father. Sugawara smiled at him.

"We are here because your Grandmother and Izanami are such good friends and you two need to be more social. You probably don't know it yet Waka, but you might just meet your wife at this party. So, once Izanagi has made his announcement and has introduced the couple, you and Kaguya are free to socialize" he explained. Waka gave a slight eye roll and growled softly. Why bother talking with the girls here? He had never found a girl he truly loved or felt close to!

What was the point of meeting someone if they weren't interested in you? He sighed and was about to speak, when intro music was played. Sugawara put a finger to his lips and turned to watch. Everyone else turned as well. Izanagi and Izanami came out from their rooms and turned to look at the crowd of guests. Waka studied the royal couple. Izanagi had long flowing cloud white hair and handsome sunlit amber eyes. His kimono was red and white as well as ceremonial. He looked like a human being it was surprising to wonder how his children had animal genes.

Izanami was different from her husband. She had long gorgeous midnight black hair that flowed freely, aside from the red ribbon tied in the back. Her eyes were a forest emerald and her ceremonial kimono was like her husband's. The couple smiled at the crowd below. Izanagi's voice boomed, "Welcome most honored guests! Thank you for coming to my beloved daughter's wedding party! This will be a joyous occasion for her and her betrothed! She and her Prince will be out shortly! But, before we see them, I would like to say a few things. . ." Izanagi's voice trailed off as Waka started to think.

'_We shouldn't be here. The only thing these parties are for is to celebrate an upcoming marriage between two people. Isn't the wedding the real celebration? If I ever do meet my wife, we won't have to have this dainty little party'_ he thought, almost angry. He was nudged from his thoughts by Kaguya. "Onii-chan, here come the royal couple!" she whispered excitedly. Waka rolled his eyes and looked back up at the throne center. Prince Rinji had already come out. He had hair like Izanagi's, but had red eyes and wore a plain white kimono with a black sash.

"Now, my daughter will make her appearance! Please welcome, my beloved daughter, Princess Amaterasu!" he announced. Kaguya's eyes glittered with admiration. She couldn't wait to see the beautiful Princess! Waka sighed heavily. Just another girl, just another Princess. Amaterasu took a step out and continued from there. When she was fully out, Waka's eyes widened, blood rushed to his cheeks, and he was in awe. Princess Amaterasu, she was so beautiful! Her hair was snow white and silky, her skin was a beautiful pale peach color, and her eyes were lovely amber orbs of sunlight.

She faced everyone and spoke. "Um, hello most honored guests. Thank you for attending my wedding party. I hope that my future with Rinji will be. . .a good one. . .?" she stuttered, but only Waka and Kaguya noticed this. The siblings stared at each other. Why did the Princess look so upset? This was her night and tomorrow was her day to shine! She should have been beaming with eternal joy! Once the remaining announcements were said, everyone was free to eat and socialize. Waka got up, Kaguya did too.

Sugawara looked at them. "Ah, going to socialize, eh?" he asked. Waka nodded and left without another word. Kaguya trailed after her brother. The two stopped once they were far enough from their Father. "Onii-chan, what's wrong?" Kaguya asked as Waka crouched down to her eye level. Waka stared into her light blue eyes that were meeting his sky blue ones. "Did you notice that the Princesse looked upset?" he asked, placing his hands on her shoulders.

Kaguya nodded, but did not speak. Waka leaned his face closer. "I wonder what is wrong"

"I dunno. But, I know one thing!"

"And what is that?"

"You're in love with the Princess!" Kaguya whispered giddily. Waka covered her mouth and looked around making sure no one had heard her. The blood was rushing back to his cheeks. "Oui, I am in love with the Princesse. But, that does not give you the right to say it out loud!" he scolded softly. Kaguya nodded and hung her head. Waka stood back up. "Now go! Go find some kids your age and play or something" he ordered. Kaguya nodded and ran off through the crowd. Up the stairs, Amaterasu was looking out over her guests. She smiled and turned to her parents.

"I think I'll go socialize with our guests" she said calmly. Izanagi nodded from his place on his throne and gave a small gesture for her to go. Amaterasu picked up her skirt and walked down the stairs, and into the crowd. Feet away, Waka was making his way to speak with some trainees from the Kurosu Knights, when he bumped into someone. He fell and so did the other person. The two quickly got on their hands and knees and helped the other up. Waka realized he had knocked a woman down.

"Forgive me, mademoiselle. I should have been watching myself" he confessed. The girl replied to him.

"Oh, that's okay! I should have watched too!" she said, her voice stuttering. The two looked at each other and the heat rushed to their faces.

Waka and Princess Amaterasu had bumped into each other.

Amaterasu let out the quietest gasp ever. The boy in front of her was so handsome and she noticed his face was flushed. _'Mine probably is too' _she admitted to herself in thought. She gave him a cute smile. "Hi. . ." she said softly and cutely. Waka blinked. He was unsure of what to say and this time was a first for him. He rubbed his face. "Bonjour! Would you like some help?" he asked softly. The girl was amazed. _'Oh wow! That accent! He's French!_' she thought to herself. Amaterasu nodded and took his hand, gasping quietly at how nice it felt.

"My name is Ushiwaka. But I am referred to as Waka, the Samurai Prophet" he explained, still rubbing his face. No one on the Moon took much pride in being a Samurai Prophet, not as much as he did. Amaterasu was amazed. "You're a prophet? That's cool! Do you by chance have a prophecy for me?" she asked, covering her mouth with her fingers. Waka gave her a small smile. "Non, ma chérie. I do not think I do. Forgive me" he said softly. Amaterasu smiled and gave a small laugh.

She was about to say more, we the royal musicians started playing dancing music. Everyone around the two paired up. They were the only one without partners. Amaterasu found her feet very interesting and Waka look away, rubbing the back of his head. Till finally, he said it:

"May I have this dance?" he asked, holding out his hands for her. Amaterasu blushed, but nodded and took hold of his hands. The two started to dance together happily. Nearby, Kaguya could see them and giggled. "Waka and Amaterasu-sama sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, next comes the Princess with the baby carriage! Aha ha ha ha ha ha!" she giggled softly. Waka heard her and shot her his "Please shut up!" glare. Amaterasu noticed Kaguya as well.

"Is that your little sister?"

"Oui, she can be quite a pest sometimes"

"Wait, Kaguya and Waka. . .Hm. . . I got it! You two are the children of Prince Sugawara!"

"You have heard about us?"

"Hai! My Mother tells me all about you guys! It's nice to know about other people, don't you think?" she asked winking. Waka nodded and pulled her closer to him. The two were silent for awhile before Waka spoke again. "Princesse, are you enjoying your party?"

"It's nice to see everyone. I just wish that. . ."

"You wish what, my Princesse?"

"I wish I could be free to choose my own husband. Besides, I don't even love Rinji" she confessed. Waka was sort of shocked. No wonder she looked so upset, she was being forced into an arranged marriage! He looked at the Princess sadly and a look of shock startled him. Amaterasu was crying! "It's just. . .I feel, like I'm being used. The only reason I'm marrying him is because his father approves of me!" the girl broke out into tears. Not wanting to see the princesse cry anymore, Waka pulled her to him and hugged her.

Amaterasu cried into his shoulder softly. "Shhhh. . .don't cry Amaterasu-sama. Please don't" he begged. Kaguya trotted up to her brother and the Princess. "Onii-chan, you shouldn't be touching the Princess! Rinji might-" she was cut off by a shout. "AMATERASU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Rinji's voice boomed over the crowd. The lot of guests parted like the Red Sea and gasped at what they saw. Again, questions and outbursts rang out like bells.

"What is he doing to the Princess?"

"Why are they hugging?"

"Is Amaterasu in love with him?"

"She shouldn't be hugging a member of a worthless race!"

"ENOUGH!" the Lunar Queen shouted as she and her company marched over to the two. Amaterasu and Waka pulled away from each other, both blushing furiously. The Princess rubbed her eyes while Waka looked at the floor, his face full of guilt and shame. Rinji stomped over to him and grabbed him by the collar. "WHY WERE YOU HUGGING MY FIANCÉE?" his voice roared like a lion. Waka flinched slightly, he was afraid, but just a little.

Izanagi and his wife tramped down the steps and over to their crying daughter. Izanami held her precious child to her and made soothing noises in the back of her throat. Izanagi gave a sad look to his daughter before whipping around to Rinji and the Lunar guests. "Rinji! What's going on? Why are you choking him?" he asked, showing his fangs a little. Rinji turned to face eth Celestial King, his face a mask of anger and disgust.

"This piece of filth was hugging my bride! Amaterasu shouldn't be tainted by filth like him!" the Shape Shifter snarled. He dropped Waka and grabbed Amaterasu by the sleeve from her mother. He pulled her close and growled in her face. "Listen to me, my Princess! You are forbidden to go near the Moon Tribe ever again! You are forbidden to even think about speaking to. . ._**him**_!" he hissed, pointing in Waka's direction. The seventeen year-old was being helped up by his father and sister.

In that moment, Amaterasu realized something. Rinji wasn't sweet nor kind to others. He, like so many other Immortals, looked down on the Moon Tribe with disgust and hatred. What was wrong with them? Sure, they had more advanced technology, but they were still good beings. Why couldn't everyone just get along? Was that so much to ask? The Princess pulled away from him and went to Izanagi.

"Father, may I ask a question?"

"Certainly, my daughter"

"What will marrying Rinji do for our races?"

Silence.

"Will it stop wars?"

Silence.

"Will it makes us allies?"

Silence.

"Father please! Answer me! As your daughter, I have the right to know!" Amaterasu demanded. Izanagi sighed and looked at his child softly. "My precious daughter, the only reason you are to be wed to him is because his father approves of you as a suitable partner" he explained. Amaterasu huffed angrily. "Well, if that's the case, then may I break my engagement with him?" she asked. The entire room gasped the guests murmured amongst them. Izanagi's mask hardened. He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Do you really not love him?" he asked, clutching his fists inside his sleeves.

Amaterasu shook her head and stared directly into her father's burning gaze. Izanagi sighed heavily and looked at everyone in the room. "Attention most honored guests! The engagement of Prince Rinji of the Zukei Shifutā and Princess Amaterasu of the Celestials is now broken!" he shouted and more gasped came. Immortals started leaving without permission, but Izanagi did not care. He looked at si daughter, who had a mask of gratitude. "Arigatou Father" was all she said.

Behind them, the Lunar Queen was grumbling. She looked at Waka sternly. "Ushiwaka! What do you have to say for yourself?" she demanded. Waka went over to her as calm and collected as always and said with easiness, "Nothing at all, Grandmother. I am certain that the engagement was not broken because of moi" he lied. He was certain it _was_ because of him.

**About An Hour Later. . .**

The remaining guests piled into their carriages and ships and flew off into the night. The last to leave were the Moon Tribe. The guards were escorting the Queen inside the giant metal ship and she was very upset. "I cannot believe this. . .my own grandson embarrassing us at such a formal event! I might just have to. . .!" she growled low in her throat. The guards sweated uneasily as she spoke. Sugawara was helping Kaguya up the ramp. He turned to look for his son. He spotted the boy with the Princess.

"Waka, we are leaving! Come along now!" he called. Waka looked at him. "Just a moment, Father!" he replied. He looked at the Princess. "Amaterasu-sama, forgive me. You did not have to break your engagement with Rinji because of me"

"He seemed so nice at first, but turned out to be cruel. You have nothing to apologize for, Waka-kun. Oh, I have something for you!" she said handing him a note. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. Waka's face flushed bright red like roses. He smiled as he gave Amaterasu a note as well and left. "WAKA!" Sugawara shouted, getting annoyed with his own son. Now that was a rare occurrence. The Moon Tribe rarely lost their temper, so that was definitely a first.

Waka went up the bridge and bowed to his father. "Forgive me. Shall we get going, then?" he asked, in a most polite manner. Sugawara calmed down and nodded. He saw the note in Waka's hand. "My son, what is that?" he asked, pointing at the slip of paper. Waka's face heated up and he hid it within his kimono sleeve. "N-Nothing! Nothing at all, Father!" he stuttered. Sugawara shrugged and followed his son inside. Once the hatch closed, the boat took off, heading back to the Moon.

Amaterasu watched it leave and smiled. She unfolded the note and read it:

_Je t'aime Princesse (It means I love you in French) _

_-Waka _

The Princess blushed heavily and held the note to her heart. "Daughter, it's time for bed!" Izanami shouted. Amaterasu turned tail and headed back to the Palace, thinking, _'I wonder if Waka has read his yet?'_ she thought with a giggle.

Meanwhile, inside the boat, the Tribal members were discussing the events at the party. The Queen was complaining to her son about Waka's behavior and Sugawara had to deal with all of it. "Sugawara, I swear, if misbehaves like that again, _**I'll**_ force _**him **_into an arranged marriage!" she hissed. Sugawara nodded quickly and explained that he would handle everything once they returned.

Kaguya and Waka were sitting in the center of the main room, playing Chinese Checkers. That is, until Waka remembered he had not opened the Princess's note. He told Kaguya to wait a moment and pulled out the slip. He read it to himself:

_I love you too, Waka! _

_-Princesse Amaterasu _

Waka smiled and held onto it. He continued playing the game with Kaguya until they came home. Next he and Amaterasu met, they would greet each other the same way:

_Je t'aime _

**Awesome right? No? Oh well, I tried! If you like it, then review! Anyway, I'll be getting back to my saga the "Rising Heroes" Trilogy. See ya next time! Adieu! **

**~Yuki~**


End file.
